Priesthood, Saints, and Love
by virgo-24
Summary: Justin Law is sent by Lord Death to North Carolina to destroy several Pre-Kishin souls. During this mission Justin is critically injured but at the last minute he is saved by Anna Saint (my OC). Seeing her potential Justin brings her back to Death City. As the Madness spreads so to does their love for one another. This story is a Justin LawxOC Story. Enjoy! (Full Summay Inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**Priesthood, Saints, and Love**

**HELLO READERS!**

**I got me a new story, this one right here.**

**It's about everybody's favorite Guillotine Death Scythe…Justin Law!**

**And one of my OC's… Anna Saint!**

**I love OC's… some people don't but I do so sorry. **

**Summary: **

**After the Kishin was revived Madness starting to spread across the world quickly. Lord Death sent his most faithful follower, Justin Law to Death Grove, North Carolina were a large amount of Madness has been causing havoc. While fighting against a large group of powerful animal-like Pre-Kishin Justin Law is critically injured and unable to protect himself. He is almost killed by the Pre-Kishin's but someone comes to his rescue; a young girl named Anna with the powers of a meister. After saving Justin the priest realizes that this shy girl has a lot of potential and offers to take her to Death City to increase her natural skills and become a great meister. Having always wanted to be trained to be a meister she quickly accepts the offer and travels with Justin to Death City. As this young girl slowly begins to fit in at the DWMA Justin finds himself thinking about her all the time. Anna had heard about Justin Law since she was young and had always had a crush on him. The two being to fall for each other without even realizing it. Anna is too afraid to tell Justin how she feels and Justin is too confused about his feelings to know what to do. But something horrible happens; Justin is corrupted by the Madness and defects from the DWMA to follow the Kishin. As the war between Madness and Order heats up Anna tries desperately to save Justin from the Madness that has consumed him. Will Anna be able to save Justin and tell him her feelings? Will Justin be able to escape the madness and reunite with the girl that he loves? Read to find out…**

**(Smiles…) I love Justin… he's so cute.**

**Anyways… OC information**

**OC**

**Name: ****Anna Saint **

**Age: ****sixteen**

**Height: **** 5'4**

**Weight:**** 125**

**Birthday: **** February 27****th****, 1997 (Sign: Pisces/The Fish) **

**Appearance:**

**Anna is thin and not all that tall; her hair is dark brown and it falls down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She wears her hair in a pony-tail but has been told by many people that she looks better with to down. When her hair is up it is tied with a white hair tie, one strand of hair is too short to be tied up and it hangs down between her eyes. Her eyes are a dark, forest green. Her skin is fair but has a soft tan to it. She is known to blush a lot so her checks at often tinted pink.**

**Race: **** In Death Grove many people have forgotten about the old ways so Weapons and Meisters are actually very rare to come across. In fact many people consider anyone that is a Weapon or Meister to be a freak and they are often the outcasts of society. Anna's father was a meister although he never did well at the Academy and eventually gave up trying. Her mother was a normal human so Anna is only half meister; however her grandmother and grandfather were both expect meisters and she grew up hearing their stories about epic fights against evil and darkness. Her grandparents were the last of a group of weapons and meister guardians that protected Death Grove from the Pre-Kishin souls. Anna took their place after they passed away and despite not having any actual training she is a very skilled fighter and meister. The greatest drawback is that she doesn't have a weapon to partner with. **

**Family:**

**Grandmother: Annabelle (who Anna was named after)-Deceased**

**Grandfather: Russell-Deceased**

**Mother: Jane- Deceased (killed in a car accident when Anna was fourteen)**

**Father: Tomas- Deceased (killed in the same car accident)**

**Older Brother: Dylan**

**Age: 22**

**Status: Unknown **

**Dylan was always a troubled kid and after he turned twenty he left Death Grove and moved out to California. A few months after he left his and Anna's parents were killed in a car accident. Anna tried to call him and tell him what had happened but she could never reach him. She wasn't heard anything from him in two years and has been living on her own since her parents died. **

**Personality: **

**Anna is quiet and very shy, however she's also has a bit of jokester side at times although she is only like that with people that she is comfortable around. Because of her shyness she blushes all the time and her cheeks are almost constantly pink. Because of her skills as a meister most people in Death Grove look down on her and some are even frightened of her. This has led her to be very wary of all people and it is hard for her to even try to make friends. Some people see her as anti-social but really she is just too shy and worried what people will think about her. Even though most people treat her badly she has an iron will and works harder than anyone else. She is very smart and is one of the top students in her class at school. She often suffers injuries that have no explanation to them. The injuries are from battles with evil Pre-Kishin spirits but many people think that she is very violent and gets into fights all the time. Even though so many people berate her she is still as friendly as possible and hates getting into fights. She is very caring and forgives very easily. Because she doesn't have many friends the ones that she does have she cherishes greatly; she would protect someone she cares about with her life if she had to. **

**Soul Appearance:**

**Anna's soul takes the form of a baby blue orb. The mouth of the orb's face is set in a small smile. Its eyes are white and round and very large. Below the eyes the blue of the orb turns into a light purple indicating that her soul is also blushing (blue orb + red blush=purple tint). The flame on top of the orb is curled up like a spring. The orb was two quarter music noise on each side of the face that stick out were the ears would be; they are a slightly darker blue than the rest of the orb.**

**Soul Perception:**

**Like all meister's Anna has Soul Perception. Her's is at an average level… she can't see a person's soul but she can sense if a soul is a normal human soul or a Kishin egg. **

**Wavelength Appearance: **

**Her wavelength is the same color blue as her soul and has the same darker quarter music notes sticking out of each side. Because of her grit and determination to succeed against all of the scrutiny she receives in her hometown Anna is quite resistant to the Madness wavelength.**

**Other Information and Random Facts:**

**-Anna loves music; almost as much as Justin does… it is one of the few things that she really enjoys in the world. Music takes her mind off of the hardships in her life.**

**-Anna's brother played the bass before he left home. He didn't take the instrument with him and Anna slowly taught herself to play it and has actually gotten very good.**

**-Along with being a good bass player she is also a great singer and is in the varsity chorus at school. However her shy nature makes her doubt her talent so the only time she sings outside of her school chorus group is when she is by herself at home. **

**-Anna tends to listen to her music very loudly and even listens to it when she is at school. She does turn her music down in class but most of the time it is turned up loud. She does this to make it easier to ignore all of the insults and harassment she receives. **

**-One of Anna most prized item is a set of Beats Headphones™; they are black and they have a sticker of Lord Death's mask on each side.**

**-Since she doesn't have a weapon partner Anna uses a few different weapons that she has at her home. Her father was a weapon collector so she has a few different weapons to choose from. Her favorites are a medieval broad sword, a German trench axe (used during WW2), and a medieval Morning Star (ball and chain). **

**(If you don't know what they are you can go to Google Images and get some pictures.)**

**-Since her family has been in Death Grove for generations they have collected a lot of wealth over the centuries. Anna lives in her parents' home which is a large estate hidden back in the woods on the outskirts of town. No one every ventures near the property which allows Anna to hurt down Kishin spirits near town that are causing trouble without arousing any suspicions. **

**-Anna's mother was a translator and actually taught her to use Sign Language. **

**Ok… That's my OC!**

**And now that all of that stuff is out of the way, on with the story!**

**Story is rated: M-for blood, violence, bits of gore, cursing, and possible sexual themes later on**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ****YO! Justin!**

**Justin: ****Yes Writer-san?**

**Me: ****Do the Disclaimer!**

**Justin: ****Oh, at you starting another story?**

**Me: ****Heck yeah!**

**Justin: ****What is it about?**

**Me: ****Were where you when I was telling the readers the summary?!**

**Justin: *****points at headphones***

**Me: ****Oh…right. *Sweat drops* Do the disclaimer anyway!**

**Justin: ****Writer-san does not own me or any other characters from Soul Eater. **

**Me: ****Thank-you…I still can't believe you missed the summary.**

**Justin: ****Sorry… I'll go read it later.**

**Me: ****You had better read it now… your one of the main characters in this story.**

**Justin:**** What?! Why didn't you tell me?!**

**Me: ****I did tell you! That's why you were supposed to listen to the summary!**

**Justin: ****Oh Lord Death, please forgive my tardiness and allow me to catch up with the story quickly!**

**Me: ****Oh boy…**

**(Also, I don't own the songs Serenity or Lights Out…Serenity belongs to Godsmack and Lights Out is Breaking Benjamin's.)**

"…"**-Talking '…'-Thinking (…)-Anything else I think of to say **

**Chapter 1 starts…NOW!**

**Chapter 1: The mission to Death Grove**

_**"Merit consists in the virtue of love alone, flavored with the light of true discretion without which the soul is worth nothing."**_

_**-Saint Catherine of Siena**_

It was a regular day in the small town of Death Grove, North Carolina. The town was located at the base of Mount Mitchell; the largest mountain of the Appalachian mountain range. The town had one main road and only about six hundred inhabitants. School was almost over for the year; today was the last day in fact. Although the students at the local schools had been in class this year longer than people living in the foothills. All the snow during the winter had set the class schedule back a whole two weeks. But school was still going on at the moment. It would be another two hours or so before the towns student population was released for the summer.

The town was quiet, like always. The children and teens were in school, the parents at work, and the old folk were sitting around on the porches of their hillside homes talking about the simpler times of long ago. Nothing ever happened in Death Grove…nothing. It was so far off the beaten path that you couldn't even find it on a map (if you were even looking for it to start with). The only way someone died around here was from being older than dirt or the occasionally car accident or Fourth of July drowning. The town was just painfully boring. The local police station was the size an old timey general store and they were never called out for anything. Although; since summer break was beginning soon the local teenage population would quickly get restless. The towns five police man were prepared for the worst that the local hooligans could offer. Mainly door ditching's, drunken parties in the woods, and the rare case of vandalism.

Yeah, it was pretty impossible to find a town more desolate or boring them Death Grove. But something was going on today… something that was very different than normal. There was a strange new comer to this isolated town. Someone who the towns' people did not recognize. The locals had heard the sound of a vehicle rumbling in the distance from the other side of the hills. The rumble was rather loud and it drew people's attention very easily. Over the hill the vehicle came, rolling down the main street of the small town like on outlaw gunman from the old west. Shop owners stepped out of their stores to gawk at the strange vehicle; it wasn't like any car they had seen before.

The vehicle was actually a dune buggy and it was by far one of the strangest things the people in this small town had ever seen. The metal of the vehicle was a shiny, polished black color. The sun gleamed off of the metal like a mirror and it could easily blind you if you stared directly at it. The black dune buggy was also covered in a larger amount of chrome that was even brighter in the sun than the black metal. Large pipes stuck out at the back of the dune buggy, rattling slightly as the engine rumbled rhythmical. Two large stage speakers were attached to the back… loud music was being pumped through them. Everyone on main street could hear it and they were quite shocked at seeing something so strange in their small town. The dune buggy was decked out with numerous chrome accessories, many of them shaped like skulls. And even stranger was the coffin attached to the back of the dune buggy. The coffin was made of wood and had been stained and painted black. A large white cross was painted on the front panel of the coffin as well. The coffin even had wheels attached to the bottom so that it could roll down the street without any problems.

The driver of the dune buggy parked the vehicle in an empty parking lot before removing the key from the ignition and stepping out of the seat onto the pavement. By this time a small group of people had gathered nearby. Most of them were older and were complaining about the loud music that had been coming from the speakers on the dune buggy. None of the people in the group would get any closer than they already were. Instead they eyed the person who had stepped out of the dune buggy from afar.

The person was just as strange looking as the vehicle he had been driving. The guy looked like some sort of catholic priest, his attire consisting of black dress shoes, black trousers, and black and grey robes. Both sleeves of the priest robes had a large white cross on them and he also wore a white shawl that came halfway down over his arms. A round, white priest hat and a cross necklace with a small skull mask on the front completed his wardrobe. **(A/N: the hat Justin wears is called a zucchetto; it is worn by many religious people of the Roman Catholic faith. The color of the hat represents the rank of the wearer. Justin wears a white cap which is actually the color of hat worn by only Popes.)**

The young man in the priest outfit was actually rather handsome; he had smooth, flawless skin that was very pale and contrasted well with his dark toned clothes. His short, scruffy blond hair shone like gold in the sunlight. The boy was listening to music through a set of earbuds with a white skull design on them; the cords of the earbuds ran down underneath the white shawl he wore. The young man looked at his surroundings intently with his bright blue eyes. All of the town's folk that had gathered were getting more suspicious and wary of this strange man in priest clothes. They didn't know what the man could want in there small town but they hoped he would leave soon. The crowd quickly scattered, trying to return to what they had been doing before the priest's arrival. Some of them still kept a watchful eye on the man as he walked out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk.

**Justin's POV**

'So… this is Death Grove?' I thought to myself as I took in my new surroundings.

This town was really small and secluded; I couldn't imagine why there would be any Kishin souls causing problems around here. Lord Death had given me this mission about a week ago after a large source of madness had been detected in the area.

**Flashback**

"_Damn-it Justin! Take those stupid headphones out right now!" Spirit yelled at the teen who was once again listening to his music too loudly._

"_What Was That?!" The priest shouted as he put his hand up to his ear, emphasizing that he couldn't hear what the Death Scythe was saying._

"_I KNOW YOU CAN READ MY LIPS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LISTING TO LORD DEATH RIGHT NOW!" The red headed male hollered as he shook his fist and stomped his foot on the ground._

"_**SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"**_

_Lord Death silenced the angry red head in a second, blood squirting out of his head like water from a super soaker gun. Justin Law stood there as though nothing had happened. The priest had come to the Death Room to receive his latest mission, but as always he couldn't understand a thing that Lord Death was saying since he couldn't read the reaper's lips behind his mask. Spirit quickly recovered and began the annoying process of repeating everything that Lord Death said to the young priest._

"_In the state of North Carolina there is a small town by the name of Death Grove. Long ago it was a place full of weapons and meisters that protected the villagers in the area. Over the centuries all of people with weapon blood and meister abilities have died out. Although normally this wouldn't be a problem since no Kishin's have been seen near the town for many years. But ever since the Madness began to spread more Pre-Kishin souls have been attacking Death Grove. And now there are no weapons or meister's to protect the town. So, Justin… I want you to go to North Carolina and dispose of the Kishin's that are attacking Death Grove once again." _

_Lord Death finished speaking and Spirit finished repeating the Death God seconds later._

"_Oh Lord Death…I accept this mission graciously! Thank-you Lord for having such confidence in me to complete this task!" The zealot shouted as he smiled widely._

**Flashback end (still in Justin's POV)**

'Strange… I don't sense any madness in the area at all. I wonder where the Kishin's could be.' I thought to myself as I started to walk down the main street of the town.

Several people that I passed by gave me strange looks and some of them even made it a point to stay as far away from me as possible. I couldn't figure out why at first but then I remembered what Lord Death had told me. All of the weapons and meisters that had once lived here had died. So the people here probably didn't even know about Death City or Lord Death. Judging by the lack of Death masks in the architecture I was probably right. Well, I wouldn't be able to just ask about the Kishin's that were causing trouble; no one would have a clue what I was talking about.

I continued walking down the street; since I wasn't going to get any help from the locals I would have to use my legs and find the source of the Madness myself. The stares from the people I passed were really starting to make me worry; all of the people looked at me like I was the plague.

'Maybe it's my clothes.' I thought as I looked down at my robes.

I knew that the people walking past were talking about me. Although my music was too loud for me to actually hear them and I couldn't see their lips to figure out what they were saying either. On second thought, I really didn't what to know what they were saying about me. All of the people in this town were lost sinners that had forgotten their god. I brought my cross closer to my face and said a silent prayer.

'Of Lord Death… please forgive this people for their foolishness. Allow their eyes to be opened to the truth of your glory and let them return to thy loving embrace.' I prayed to myself before returning to the task at hand.

I had to find where the Kishin's plaguing this town were hiding.

** 0**

**(Normal POV)**

'Two o'clock… only fifteen more minutes til the bell rings.' The brown haired girl thought to herself as she stared at the clock on the wall.

Anna Saint, a shy sixteen year old in her sophomore year at Death Grove High School. Actually, today was the last day of her ten grade year. At two fifteen the bell would ring and she would be free from school for the next two and a half months. The mere thought of it made the young female tap her foot against the tiled floor of her homeroom class in excitement.

The young girl was dressed in loose, faded blue jeans with the knees ripped out and red converse sneakers. She was wearing her favorite black t-shirt with red, blue, green, and yellow crisscrossing stripes on it and a thin, red jacket with a skull design on the back (the same skull design as Lord Death's mask). The t-shirt also had a set of headphones printed on the front, they were the same colors as the stripes of the shirt and the cords of the headphones were bright green and made a squiggling pattern across the whole front of the shirt. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a pony-tail with one spare strand falling between her eyes.

Anna wanted school to be over so badly, but in truth she loved school… it was the people that she couldn't stand. Being labeled the town freak and getting picked on and bullied since grade school could do that to you. The teen sat at the very back of the room, trying not to draw any attention to herself. Not that it helped…every student in the classroom seemed hell bent on making her last day at school this year a true nightmare. She knew that they were all talking about her; they always did. Although she knew that they would only do it when she had her Beats Headphones ™ on her head. Otherwise none of them would have the balls to talk about her. Not that it mattered either way… she could still hear bits of what was being said over the noise of her music.

_**"Creep…"**_

_**"Weirdo…"**_

_**"Strange…"**_

_**"Freak…"**_

_**"Loser…"**_

_**"Odd…"**_

_**"Crazy…"**_

_**"Psycho…"**_

_**"Monster…"**_

_**"Demon…"**_

Those were just some of the words she could tell had been said about her from different people in the classroom. Personality she felt that the last three words were a bit much. But it didn't bother her nearly as much as it had when she was younger… she had heard it all before.

"Saint…Anna Saint." Came a voice from the front of the room.

It was Miss. Howard, Anna's homeroom teacher. She had called Anna to come to the front of the room and get her end of the year report card. With a sigh the brown haired girl stood from her seat and made her way through the aisles of chair's to the front of the room. All of the other students leaned away from her in their seats as she walked by, she ignored it… it was nothing new. Someone threw a paper ball at her and it hit her in the back of the shoulder. She heard the object hit the floor but she acted like nothing had happened as she stood in front of the teacher's desk. Miss. Howard smiled kindly before handing Anna the portfolio with her grades for the year. Anna returned the smile with one of her own. Her teachers were the only ones in the school that were nice to her (the fact that she was such a good student helped in that regard).Another paper ball was thrown at her; this one hit her in the back of the head. Several people in the room snickered quietly at this; again Anna ignored it.

"That's enough…" Miss. Howard said sharply, not amused by her students behavior at all.

Anna turned around and became heading back to her seat. She kept her eyes glued to the floor so that she didn't have to look at the faces of her tormentors. For the third time something was thrown at her; this time it was a pencil. And this time she didn't let the thrown object hit her. In a flash Anna had reached out her right hand and grabbed the flying pencil between her middle finger and pointer finger. Anna stared at the sharpened end of the pencil that was only inches away from her face. This was why she was an outcast… because she could do things that normal humans couldn't. No one else in Death Grove would have been able to snatch a pencil out of the air like that.

Several people in the room gasped as others muttered to one another, Anna's forest green eyes looked in the direction that the pencil had come from. She knew instantly who had thrown it. One of the most popular girls in her grade. Anna never remembered the girls name and instead called her a name that she felt was more befitting of the popular female… 'The Clown'. Anna called the girl by this name because of the unholy amount of make-up the girl had caked on her face. The bright blue eye shadow, wine red lip stick and extreme amount of blush on the girls' cheeks made her look just like some sort of failed clown. 'The Clown' hated Anna, for no reason other than the fact that she could and she felt like it.

'The Clown' was acting like she had done nothing and was pretending to check her make-up in a compact mirror she had pulled from the fake-snake skin purse in the seat next to her. Anna detested this girl… but she let it go. School was almost over for the year, she wasn't going to do something stupid when there was only five more minutes of school left. Walking stiffly towards her seat Anna didn't say a word. She slowed her steps for a moment to place the bright pink and yellow pencil on the popular girl's desk before continuing to wall back to her seat. Everyone in the room was in a semi silent frenzy at this point. 'The Clown' stared at the pencil on her desk as though someone had just placed a cat turd in front of her. Anna sat back down, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head and turning the volume of her headphones up to eighty. Just a few more minutes, just a few more minutes.

As soon as the shrill sound of the bell was heard Anna had grabbed her backpack and dashed from the room. She had to get out of the school before 'The Clown' or someone else decided to torture her for no good reason. Fixing the position of her book-bag and turning the volume of her music all the way up Anna moved through the halls as fast as she could without breaking into a full on run. Other students in the hall moved away from her but she didn't pay any attention to them.

She made it outside and headed through the school parking lot; she didn't have a car so she had to walk home. That didn't bother her though, she was used to it. The only downside of walking was the fact that her house was a good thirty minute walk away. But that was alright as well; walking home always helped her calm down. Had she been younger, weaker, more fragile she may have started to cry at the way she was treated. But she didn't… even if she had wanted to cry she wasn't sure she could… all of her tears had been drained from her long ago.

Serenity by Godsmack came on through her headphones as she walked on the side of the road. It was one of her favorite songs. Anna slowly began to relax as the drum beat vibrated from her headphones into her ears. She loved her music… it make her feel better about everything. Her steps quickly fell in line with the beat of the song as Anna continued the long trek back to her home hidden in the woods.

** 0**

Justin Law walked up the opposite side of the street than when he had started his search of the small town. Despite being so small Death Grove was surrounded by thick woods that could easily hide a group of Kishin spirits. Justin had searched for close to two hours but hadn't had any luck. He headed in the direction of where his dune buggy was parked, a small frown on his face. He was annoyed that he hadn't been able to pick up any leads on the source of the Madness in the area. He became slightly more annoyed when he returned to the parking-lot to find that a crowd of young children and a few teens and pre-teens had surrounded his dune buggy and were staring at it like it was some sort of freaky alien spacecraft.

Justin advanced towards the group and they all scampered away when they saw him. The young priest shook his head before climbing back into his dune buggy and cranking the engine up. The blond haired Death Scythe was going to continue his search but first he wanted to put his ride someplace where it would be save from local trouble makers. Justin decided that he could drive it into the woods; not many people seemed to want to venture into the deep woods at the base of the mountain side.

Justin drove his dune buggy and coffin down the street; the only traffic light on Main Street turned red and the Death Scythe instantly slowed to a stop. The bass from the speakers shook the ground as the priest waited for the light to turn green. Something to his left caught the priest's eye and he quickly turned his head to get a better look.

On the sidewalk not three feet away stood a young female with dark brown hair and a red jacket. She had a set of black headphones around her neck but she didn't seem to be listening to anything. Actually she was staring at him and his dune baggy with her big, forest green eyes. She wasn't staring in a confused or shocked way though; her gaze held great curiosity and slight wonder. She was even tapping her foot in time with the music coming from the speakers of the dune buggy; she seemed to like the sound.

'She doesn't seem to find me all that strange.' The priest thought to himself; she was the only person so far today that wasn't looking at him like he was from another world.

**Anna's POV**

'There's no way… there's just no way…' I thought to myself as a stood at the only intersection on Main Street.

Three feet away from me, riding in his dune buggy with the speakers blaring was the Death Scythe Justin Law. I had always heard about Death City and Lord Death, as well as all the Death Scythes. I had always thought that Justin Law was so cool. I had heard so many stories about all the opponents he had faced and how he had reached the rank of Death Scythe at the age of only thirteen. He was the most faithful follower of Lord Death and always wore a priest outfit. That was why I had first noticed him; because of his outfit.

'It can't be… no way a Death Scythe would come all the way out to Death Grove.' I screamed at myself; I shook the thought from my mind.

It was some sort of joke, obviously. It couldn't really be Justin Law; it was just someone messing around. But still; no one around here would know who Justin Law was (aside from me of course). So the joke was a major fail in the end. Even so, I found that I couldn't stop looking at the fake Justin Law; whoever it was had really done a good job making himself look legit.

'He's actually really cute…' I thought to myself.

I scowled at myself after that thought entered my head but I couldn't help it. Anyone could see that he was cute; even if the guy was faking their identity. I kept staring at him; even though my brain was telling me not to. His shiny blond hair and flawless pale skin was too mesmerizing. And his bright blue eyes that… **Were. Staring. Right. At. Me…**

Oh Lord Death, the fake Justin Law was staring at me! Oh Jesus, help help help! I've been caught, shit! What do I do? What do I do? Oh Death, he's smiling at me… one of those cute boyish smiles. Damn it… I could feel the heat rushing to my face and neck; I just knew that I was as red as a lobster now. Someone kill me now… before the embarrassment does it first.

I had to leave, now. Without even thinking I starting crossing the street … straight into oncoming traffic. Horns blared and wheels screeched as I ran to the other side of the street. Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass! I'm losing my mind; that has to be what is wrong with me. I'm finally losing it… oh well. I made it across the street without getting hit by a vehicle (a miracle in and of itself).I continued to run until I was out of sight of Main Street… gods I'm such an idiot. I sighed deeply; I needed to go home right now. I walked as quickly as I could, trying to think about nothing as I walked. But that was impossible… all I could think about were those big blue eyes and that boyish smile.

** 0**

'Seven o'clock… six hours of searching and still nothing.' The blond haired guillotine thought as he passed through yet another grove of trees.

The priest had parked his dune buggy just inside the tree line surrounding Death Grove before continuing his search for the Kishin eggs near-by. He had been looking all other the place for a grand total of six hours and he hadn't seen any evidence of any Kishin's anywhere. The stoic priest was starting to lose his patience at this point. He was certain that he had investigated every hiding place in the woods surrounding Death Grove and still he had come up empty. With a sigh the Death Scythe leaned back against a near-by tree, trying to rest and calm down for a few minutes before returning to his search. Justin allowed his eyes to slip closed; trying to drown out ever sound aside from the thumping music from his headphones. Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin had just come on and the song blared into his skull as he let his mind go blank. **(A/N: I know that the only song we ever hear from Justin's ear buds is Step Up but he has to have more music than that; so I let my imagination run on that one.) **

The teen tried to relax as best he could but his mind was still working in overdrive. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't sensed any Kishin souls in the area; he was beginning to think that they had moved on or a mistake had been made. The priest reached for the death crucifix hanging around his neck and bowed his head in prayer for the hundredth time that day. Even though he was supposed to be praying the priest couldn't stop his mind from wondering once again. His mind kept returning to the strange girl that he had seen earlier. He had been trying not to think about her but he couldn't stop himself. She had seen him staring at her at the intersection; he felt like some sort of weird stalker actually. The priest had panicked a little at being caught and the only thing he could think to do was smile at her. Her forest green eyes had gone really wide and her whole face had turned a bright pink color. Then she took off (almost getting hit by several cars in the process) and disappeared from his sight within seconds. The blond Death Scythe scolded himself for interrupting his own prayers but every time he closed his eyes the image of the girl's deep green eyes and blushing face flashed through his mind. Geez, what in the name of Lord Death was wrong with him?

Suddenly the air shifted violently, everything became heavy and thick as the trees seemed to close in on themselves. Justin's eyes snapped open as he realized what was happening. He could sense them; the Kishin eggs… there were ten very powerful pre-Kishin spirits nearby. A loud crack was heard as the tree Justin was leaning against snapped like a twig. The Death Scythe jumped away just before the tree hit the ground hard and spun around in the direction the Madness wavelengths were coming from. Out of the trees came the pre-Kishin's that had been terrorizing the town. They were all huge and each one looked like some sort of deformed animal. The beasts roared in unison; the vibrations made the earth tremble as they launched themselves at the blond haired Death Scythe. Justin unleashed the blades on his arms and entered a fight stance. The sound of his music drowning out everything and the battle began.

** 0**

The fight had been tough and Justin was starting to feel exhausted; he had managed to take out seven of the ten pre-Kishin creatures but the last three were proving to be very hard to get rid of. One of the three was formed like a bird and was using its ability to fly to its advantage. Justin was powerful, but he couldn't fly up and catch this Pre-Kishin. The second was built like a cheetah, lean and fast; it was moving too quickly for Justin to land any hits on it. And the last one looked like a giant turtle with a shell made of rock and moss. The beast was slow but its shell protected it from injury.

The cheetah like beast struck at Justin with its massive claws, trying to tear the Death Scythe to shreds. The blond dodged the cat's attacks over and over as he tried to work out a way to bet them. Suddenly he had an idea; he just hoped that it worked. Justin bolted away from the beasts attacking him, the cheetah-like Kishin immediately giving chase. The blond lead the cheetah towards the tree line, the Kishin ran as fast as it could, intent on making the priest its next chew toy. Speed was an advantage; but it could also be a disadvantage. In a flash Justin had leapt into the air, his feet connecting with the trunk of a tree. Using his momentum the young Death Scythe flipped into the air over the Kishin's head. The cat-like Kishin slammed into the tree because of its speed; it was wide open for attack. The guillotine blades on Justin's arms shone a brilliant white as the attack hit home.

"Law Abiding Silver Gun!"

The blade didn't decapitate the cheetah; instead it sank deep into the flesh and muscle behind the creatures shoulders. The pre-Kishin roared in pain as the slicing of flesh echoed through the clearing and bright red blood sprayed into the air. It wasn't an instant kill shot; but the beast wouldn't survive the wound for long. In an instant the bird-like Kishin swooped down low; it was going to snatch the priest right out of the air. It opened its beak wide as it went in for the kill. It didn't notice the second glowing blade. The second guillotine sliced the bird's neck clean through. Blood sprayed again as the head and body of the beast crashed to the ground. The body of the bird twisted and contorted a few more moment before going still.

'Two down… one to go.' The guillotine though as he landed on his feet once again.

The turtle-like Kishin swung its tail at the Death Scythe like a whip; aiming for Justin's head. The blond rolled out of the way, the tail impacting the ground instead and leaving a deep imprint in the dirt. Justin sliced at the shelled Kishin with his blades but it retreated inside the rock hard dome just in time. The blades scratched the shell but the Kishin remained unharmed. The priest backed away from the beast, planning to use his Saint Cross Knife technique to try and wound the creature before him.

He was careless…He wasn't paying attention…

Before the blond could react the cat Kishin pounced from behind; Justin stumbled back in surprise. That last attack should have left the beast unable to move! The Death Scythe tried to dodge the strike; not fast enough. The sound of tearing fabric was heard, followed by the ripping of flesh and a loud cry of pain. The Kishin had ripped into Justin's side with its claws; blood poured from the wound as the black and grey fabric of his priest robe was stained even darker by the red blood. The force of the strike sent the blond flying through the air. He tried to stop the attack with his guillotine blades; this time his Silver Gun technique landed a deadly blow. The blade sliced the cats' throat; the creature tried to roar out but all that escaped its throat was more blood and a wet gurgling sound.

The cat Kishin fell dead, but it had hit Justin first. The priest flew through the air only stopping when his back collided with a large oak tree. Justin gasped in pain as the impact left a crack in the tree trunk. His headphones were knocked out of his ears from the force, allowing Justin to clearly hear the sound his ribs made when they cracked. The priest slid to the ground with a thud; breathing heavily.

Justin grabbed his right side, blood pouring through his fingers and onto the sleeve of his robe as he tried in vain to stop the bleeding. The blond gritted his teeth hard as his ribcage throbbed painfully. The two bottom ribs on his left side were bruised and his bottom right rib was broken. The blond struggled to breathe; every inhale making his ribs feel like they were on fire. The Death Scythe tried to focus his vision on the last pre-Kishin but it was no good. His vision was beginning to blur and darken; the pain and blood loss was too severe for him to remain conscious for long. The armored beast let out a low growl before swinging its tail straight at the wounded Death Scythe.

It was like everything was going in slow motion; Justin could see the beasts' tail coming towards him. He knew this strike would kill him if he didn't move. He tried to stand, but it was hopeless; he was too weak and disorientated to fight or dodge anymore. Slumping back against the tree fully the blond Death Scythe waited for the final blow to come. He could do nothing about it now…

'Oh Lord Death… please forgive me, your most faithful servant. I could not complete the task that you entrusted to me. I'm sorry…'

The blond closed his eyes, just waiting to feel his body break once more… but the hit never came. Instead the earth shook and the shelled Kishin roared out in rage. Snapping his eyes open Justin was meet with a strange sight. The turtle-like Kishin had been flipped onto its back and was now thrashing around, trying to right itself again. A blacked out figure jumped up onto the creatures' stomach; a large sword in their hand. The unidentified figure raised the broad sword above their head before plunging it into the beasts' soft underbelly. The pre-Kishin bellowed deeply as it was sliced straight down from the base of its throat to the center of its stomach. Enough blood to fill a swimming blood leaked from the deadly wound as the Kishin contorted and unraveled into nothingness. The only thing left was the glowing red sphere that was the evil creature's soul.

The injured Death Scythe could only stare at the figure dressed in black; this new arrival had taken out the last pre-Kishin in the area. And the person was heading straight for him. Justin was afraid; he didn't know what this person would do to him. He tried to move again, he tried to speak, but he could do nothing as the figure grew ever closer to his injured form.

"Don't worry; you're going to be alright." The figure spoke softly; the voice was muffled but Justin could tell that it was higher pitched and light.

A strange feeling washed over the blond Death Scythe as the hooded figure knelt down next to him. He had never felt such a feeling before; the sense of complete calm. His body relaxed on its own; whether it was from the person's words or the lack of blood in his body the priest wasn't sure. The figure grew hazier as Justin's vision darkened more and more. He didn't want to take his eyes off the figure, in case the person tried something. But his body was so sore and his head hurt from fighting the darkness in his vision. Finally he gave in to the darkness, his eyes slipping closed and his head lobbing to the side. He was out colder than ice.

The figure in black placed a shaking hand on the blond man's neck, his was still breathing but he had bleed a lot. There was no doubt about it now; this was the real Justin Law. The figure acted quickly, grabbing the unconscious man's left arm and pulling it over their shoulder. The hooded figure maneuvered their weight under the young man and slowly lifted him up. It was dead weight and the blond man was heavier than the figure but they managed to support the unconscious priest without much trouble. With a deep sigh the hooded figure began the slow, difficult task of hauling the blacked-out man somewhere safe.

**Chapter End**

**Chapter one…complete! AWESOME!**

**Hope u all liked it alright…sorry about it being so long; I had to set up everything and such. The rest of the Chapters won't be this long.**

**Also, screw priestly talk! Justin was so hard to write darn it! I mean, I know how he talks and all but to actually try and write him (accurately) is a major pain in the ass! **

**My favorite part about this chapter was the flashback scène with Spirit and Shinigami-Sama, I don't use flashbacks much but I really liked this one. (My strange, failed attempted at some humor. :p) **

**Random Fact of the Day: **** Nondairy creamer is actually highly flammable. (Seriously, don't try to light it on fire at home. The fire department will have to come save you because you set your house on fire.)**

**Random Word of the Day:**

**Usurp- ** **to seize or hold possession of something by force or without the legal right to do so. **

**(I'm weird… I know…) **

**Anyways… that's all for now.**

**Read and Review (nicely) **

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated… trolls and flame throwing are not welcome.**

**Thank-you all!**

**PEACE OUT!**

_**-Virgo-24**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Priesthood, Saints, and Love**

**Chapter 2 is here! Sorry it took so long…four words…'College is a bitch'. Period…**

**Anyways… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****Me no own Soul Eater…not at all.**

"…"**-Talking '…'-Thinking (…)-Anything else I feel like saying**

**Ok!**

** Chapter 2 Starts…NOW!**

**Chapter Two: Just a Saint or maybe an Angel**

"_**We cannot all do great things, but we can do small things with great love."**_

_**-Blessed Mother Teresa**_

The next twelve hours were nothing but a jumbled, blurry mess for Justin Law as he was carried away from the battle field by his mysterious savior. The Death Scythe was unconscious most of the time but every once and awhile his mind would awaken and he would be aware of the world around him. Nothing was clear though, all the images were sporadic and murky. When he tried to focus his head would ache and in the end he could do nothing but close his eyes and let the darkness take him under once again. It was surreal almost, he was aware and yet unaware at the same time.

The priest remembered hearing someone speak to him whenever he was awake enough to understand it. The voice was distorted but Justin vaguely registered that it was the voice of the person that had saved him. The voice spoke to him and although he wasn't sure what it was saying he still felt a great sense of calm and comfort whenever he heard it. He wasn't sure why the sound calmed him down so much but he didn't question it as he blacked out again.

Another time he awoke and tried to open his eyes but whenever he tried his vision was blinded by bright lights. He was forced to keep his eyes shut but he could still hear and feel what was going on. He couldn't hear the voice speaking this time but he could feel things around him. He felt himself being shifted to the side and placed on a flat surface. The surface was soft and cool and Justin felt the fabric under his hands…a mattress, he had been laid down on a mattress. The blond Death Scythe let out an audible sigh as the cool fabric of the pillows hit the back of his neck. He didn't realize that he had made a sound but the black figure next to him chuckled slightly at the content sigh he had let out.

The Death Scythe felt and heard his cross necklace being removed along with his cap, headphones, and robes. He tried to make a sound of protest but his voice had left him. He felt the figure beside him shift closer before the person spoke again. This time was one of the few that he could hear clearly.

"This is going to sting…" The voice told him.

The blond teen didn't comprehend what the figure meant until his right side lit up like someone had set him on fire. He gasped harshly. His hands gripping the sheets underneath him. It hurt! What the hell were they doing to him? He couldn't think about much of anything aside from the burning and the fact that it was only getting worse.

"Sorry…I know it hurts but I have to clean the wound before I can bandage it." The voice spoke again, soft and compassionate.

Again all of Justin's attention was captured by the voice; he clung to it for all that he was worth. It was the only thing keeping him anchored at the moment. The burning continued for what felt like an eternity before it was replaced with a wonderful cooling sensation. The priest sighed again at the relief he had been granted. His nose twitched slightly as the strong smell of medical ointment filled the air. It wasn't overpowering though, which was a good thing because with the amount of blood he had lost the smell of anything stronger would probably knock him out again. His side grew numb as the ointment was spread over his wounds. The numbness was a whole lot better than the burning that was for sure.

"You were lucky…the wounds aren't as deep as I thought. But you still lost quite a bit of blood." The voice told him, sounding relived.

Justin finally managed to open his eyes for a few moments, the lights were still bright but not as blinding as they had been before. Everything was a blur of colors… many colors from all ends of the spectrum mixing together to create even more colors that Justin had no name for. A few colors stood out more so than others… one main color was white, it was directly above him. A light blue was another prominent color; it was wrapped around him from all sides. But directly to his right was a blob of pitch black, the black was blurry and held no defined shape. The black stuck out sharply from all the lighter colors around it, surrounded the person who was helping the blond Death Scythe. He couldn't even see the person's face. Justin forced himself to speak, his voice sounding cracked and raspy…he had to know who the shadow above him was.

"Who…are you?" The priest said his voice a choked whisper.

"I'm a Saint…" The distorted voice sounded from within the dark shape.

"What?" Justin questioned… a Saint, what the heck were they talking about?

"A Saint…I'm a Saint." The voice repeated.

The Death Scythe wanted nothing more than to question the voice further but the effort it took to speak drained what little energy he had left. He started to feel dizzy again and darkness was creeping at the edge of his vision. He blinked rapidly, trying to fight the darkness that was pulling him under but it was no use.

"You need to rest…don't worry…you'll be alright. You just need to sleep to restore your energy." The voice told him, compassion once again coating their words.

Justin, for some crazy unknown reason wanted nothing more than to do as the voice asked. Not just because he needed to so he could recover from his injury but because the voice had asked him to do it. He couldn't understand why he wanted to listen to the voice but he chalked it up to the lack of blood in his veins and the aching in his head. The darkness was growing… and once again it consumed his mind as he slipped into unconsciousness for the final time. He would not awaken again for another ten hours. The voice reached out to him once more before he slipped away completely.

"It'll be alright…I'll make sure that you're safe."

And Justin believed the voice, not because he had to…but because of the sincerity of the words it had spoken.

**0123456789876543210**

There is a small window of time just after someone wakes up that is by far one of the strangest things in the world. It's that point were your awake but not quite aware enough to realize it. It often freaks people out for no concrete reason, it's just that weird. Well, when you've passed out from blood loss it's the same thing…just about ten times worse. That was the case for Justin Law when he first woke up from his near death experience. Not being able to remember what happened to you and not knowing where the heck you are will make anyone act before thinking. That's what Justin did…

As his vision cleared from sleep the Death Scythe was able to see the world around him in all its detail. A white ceiling above him and walls of baby blue around him. At first he couldn't remember what was going on or how he had gotten out of the forest. Then it all came back to him…the images of his savior dealing with his wounds and rescuing him for the pre-kishin flashed before his eyes at a record speed. The blonde shot upright throwing the bed sheets away from him and onto the floor…ouch, not good.

Justin slammed his eyes shut and sucked in a sharp breath as his side flared up in pain. It felt like someone had stabbed him with a very sharp blade. On instinct he pressed his hand to the injury only to find the wound wrapped in white medical gauze. The priest took a moment to slow his rapidly beating heart and get a better look at the room he was in. The room was very bare aside from the bed he was in, a night stand to his right and a desk in the far left corner against the opposite wall. He quickly lost interest in his surroundings, more focused on his own state. The priest registered that his cap, necklace, and robes were missing from his person. He vaguely remembered a dark figure removing them but where they had gotten to was anyone's guess. He still had on his black pants and white under-shirt though, well…most of the under shirt. The section of fabric over his injury had been torn to shreds. The torn ends of the shirt were also covered with faded reddish-brown stains that he recognized as dried blood. His shoes had also been removed at some point, leaving only his white socks on his feet.

The priest already felt a bit dizzy from just sitting up but he couldn't lay back down now; he had to figure out where he was and what was going on. Moving as slowly as possible Justin swung his legs over the side of the bed, his sock covered feet meeting cool carpeted floor. His side burned in protest at his movement and his head pounded sharply…damn, he felt like crap. He managed to push himself to his feet but even that took almost all of his strength. His vision grew fuzzy as he stood and his legs wobbled slightly causing him to sway on his feet. Shaking the feeling away as best he could the Death Scythe slowly wandered to the door, make sure to not move too quickly or risk upsetting his injury further.

The room Justin was in was at the far side of a dead end hallway, there were a few more doors in the hallway that had been closed so it was impossible to see inside. The blonde moved cautiously down the hall, his eyes taking in everything around him. He was on the lookout for anyone else nearby. His eyes bulged out slightly when the hallway opened up into a large living room. Dark grey wall to wall carpet, dark redwood furniture, black leather couches and seating chairs, flat screen TV, and a huge stereo on a table in the corner. This room was nice! Justin wondered how the rest of the house looked if the living room was so cool.

A sudden noise snapped the Death Scythe out of his inner musings. A low humming sound, coming from another room on the left side of the living room. Blades shoot out of his arms as he silently crept towards the doorway. His arms were up if a defensive posture, ready to strike if need be. The humming was louder and it was now mixed in with small clinks and clacks that Justin couldn't identify. He was leaning against the doorway being ever careful not to agitate his side. He wanted to see who or what was beyond the threshold. Taking the risk the blond peaked into the room. The smell of bacon and eggs hit him full on…what?

A young woman stood in front of a stove, her back to him. Her dark brown hair was tied in a pony-tail and it bobbed around a bit as she moved. She was cooking breakfast…what was going on? Justin suddenly realized that she was wearing black ear buds and was humming along to a song. He had been trying to be quiet but there was no way she would have heard him even if he hadn't been trying to conceal himself. He retracted his blades as he began working out how to make himself known without freaking her out. He was about to step forward when her voice stopped him dead in his tracks. She was singing…

* * *

_**Oh my god…**_

_**Please help me…**_

_**Knee deep in the river tryin' to get clean…**_

_**He says wash your hands…**_

_**Get out the stains…**_

_**But you best believe boy, there's hell to pay…**_

_**Yeah you best believe boy, there's hell to pay sayin'…**_

_**Come on…**_

_**Oh my god…**_

_**Please help me…**_

_**Waist deep in the river…**_

_**Can you hear my plea?**_

_**He say son, you come like a beggar in the streets…**_

_**You might make it boy, but by the skin of your teeth…**_

_**You might make it boy, but by the skin of your teeth sayin'…**_

_**I rambled with the worst of them… **_

_**Fell in love with a harlequin…**_

_**Saw the darkest hearts of men…**_

_**And I saw myself starin' back again…**_

_**And I saw myself starin' back again…**_

_**Oh my god…**_

_**Please help me…**_

_**Neck deep in the river screamin' for relief…**_

_**He says it's mine to give…**_

_**But it's yours to choose…**_

_**You're gonna sink or swim…**_

_**You're gonna learn the truth…**_

_**No matter what you do you're gonna learn the truth sayin'…**_

_**Ate the bread that once was stone…**_

_**Fell from a cliff, never broke a bone…**_

_**Bowed down to get the kings overthrown…**_

_**And I'm all alone and the fire grows…**_

_**And I'm all alone and the fire grows…**_

_**Swing sweet charity…**_

_**Take what's left of me…**_

_**A new beginning or is this the end?**_

_**Swing sweet Seraphim…**_

_**Take me back again…**_

_**Or watch me make the messes of men…**_

* * *

**0123456789876543210**

Justin was rooted in his spot as the words of the song tumbled out of the girls' mouth. The beauty of her voice shook the Death Scythe to his core. It was like he couldn't move at all, the rich smooth timber of her voice crept like wildfire into his ears and into his mind. The sound brought about a profound feeling of calm and content that he had no explanation for. Justin vaguely remembered the voice that had spoken to him when he was in and out of consciousness had had the same effect on him. He was so caught up in the voice and the sensations that it gave him that he didn't even notice that the young woman had turned away from the stove.

"Holy Crap!" The woman squeaked as she saw the blond Death Scythe standing in the doorway.

It was a rather comical thing really… the poor girl had jumped up in the air a good three feet. Not the mention the fact that she had been holding a frying pan and had almost flung it and its contents across the room. She managed to place the pan back on the stove before slumping against the counter and placing a hand over her heart. One of the ear buds she was wearing fell out and was now swaying back and forth in the air. Her sudden outburst had snapped Justin out of his trance and even made him jump a bit. The nameless girl looked like she couldn't decide whether to be scared or embarrassed. Her dark green eyes were wide and her cheeks were completely pink from blushing, the blush even spread down to her neck and over her ears. A strand of dark brown hair fell in between her eyes but she was so shocked that she didn't even bother to move it. Justin vaguely remembered her as the girl he had seen in town when he had been stopped by the red light.

'She's cute…' The Death Scythe thought to himself as the two stared at one another.

'Wait?! What did I just think?!'

Justin Law was completely and eternally devoted to his god and had never thought excessively about anyone of the opposite sex (our even the same sex for that matter). But this girl was just…cute. He couldn't think of another word that would fit her lovely appearance or seemingly shy nature. What was wrong with him?

"Y-you're awake…" She said in surprise as she slowly righted herself.

He didn't really know what to say so he simply nodded in response.

"G-good…I was s-starting to w-worry. You've b-being asleep for o-over ten hours." She stuttered out.

'Ten hours…have I really been unconscious _that _long?'

"I'm sorry…" The blond said still unsure about what to say.

"Oh, nothing to be s-sorry about." She mumbled her stuttering decreasing as she calmed down from the early surprise.

"Who are you exactly?" Justin asked after a moment of silence.

"I could ask you same to you." She countered, a small smile crossing her face.

That sweet smile made her even cuter looking and for a moment Justin forgot that she had asked him a question. Mentally shaking his head the Death Scythe opened his mouth to answer her. His mouth shut before he could answer as his stomach told the moment to growl loudly. Now it was Justin's turn to blush. A whole day without any food had left his stomach painfully empty. The dark haired girl chuckled a bit at the noise before speaking again.

"Well, I just finished cooking breakfast. How about you eat something first before we grill each other for information?" She suggested in a friendly tone.

Again Justin could only nod his head.

**0123456789876543210**

Justin spent the next half hour stuffing his face and complementing the young woman on her cooking. Scrambled eggs, grits, toast, bacon, an excellent breakfast to begin with but even more tasty when you were so hungry. Had he not been so priestly and raised with manners he would have probably wolfed the meal down without even breathing between bites. He felt a bit bad taking up space in a strangers home and eating their food but she had just smiled, filled his plate with food, and said to make himself at home.

Under normal circumstances Justin would have been very wary of any strangers trying to help him. There was no telling what a person's intentions could be. But in this case he was more inclined to be less alert; the nameless girl had feed him and saved his life so that was a good sign she wouldn't attack him or something. But regardless of her loyalties (or lack of them) the Death Scythe was still going to figure out who the heck she was.

"I know that look… it's the one where someone's getting ready to demand answers. Am I right?" The quiet girl asked softly.

"I guess you could look at it that way Miss."

"Please, call me Anna."

"You give up your name that easily?"

"Well...you are my guest. It's only reasonable for me to give you my name. After all, you were helping me in my endeavor of destroying the pre-Kishin souls near town. So it's safe to assume that you're here fulfilling the wishes of Lord Death."

"You know my Lord? So, you're on the side of the DWMA?"

"I know _of _Lord Death and the DWMA yes. But that's the extent of my knowledge I'm afraid. Death Grove is very…'Closed Off' to outside business."

"So I gathered."

"They didn't stare at you too much did they?"

"How did you know that?"

"They stare at _anyone _who exists outside of the norm. Be glad you don't live here."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't heard? I was certain that the first thing they would tell you was to stay away from the girl that lives in the mansion out in the woods."

Justin raised an eyebrow at this, why would people what to stay away from her? She was sweet and friendly, hardly a threat or menace of any sort. The Death Scythe watched the girls face change drastically as she told him this bit of information. Her soft features that had held interest and honestly a moment ago were scrunched up in annoyance and silent sadness. She sat cross legged on the floor only a few feet away from him. She had removed one of the ear buds she had been wearing and was absentmindedly twisting it between her fingers. What caused this angel such sadness and distress? For a moment Justin was furious at the people in the town; people he didn't even know…because they had made this wonderful girl feel sad.

'She shouldn't ever be upset, she's too good!' He shouted inside his head before he realized what he was thinking. Why did he feel this way about someone he didn't even know?

"Why would they say such a thing?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Well…I'm sure you know that there aren't any weapons or meisters here anymore. That's not totally true though. I'm a meister… or a half meister at least. My grandpa and grandma were the last living meisters in Death Grove, until they died when I was young. Their son, my dad is…_was _a meister as well. He was never very good at it though. My mom was a normal human so I'm half meister. The people here have forgotten their origins…they forget that this town was founded by weapons and meisters who served Lord Death and defended the world from evil souls. To them I'm just a freak. I cause trouble and am nothing more than a nuisance." She told him with a sigh.

For the first time in his existence Justin Law felt a strong and unsettling urge to kill someone, and not in the name of Lord Death. Mainly anyone that dared say anything against Anna. The Death Scythe was just about to question his sanity when Anna spoke again.

"But enough 'bout my depressing situation…I've answered your questions so it's time you answer some of mine."

"Oh…um…What would you like to know?"

"Hmm…your name for starters…I don't think you'd like my calling you 'Priest' or 'Father'."

Justin mentally chuckled at that one. He remembered the saw weapon Giriko calling him both those names on several occasions (although he had made sure to add a few colorful words and insults when he spoke).

"I'm Justin…Justin Law."

"For real? No bull crap? The real Death Scythe Justin Law?!"

"Yes ma'am…"

"AWESOME! That's so cool!"

The half meister spent the next few minutes flipping out before calming down when she realized that she still had company. She turned at least twenty different shades of red in embarrassment and muttered an apology for freaking out before finally sitting back down.

"There's no need to apologize Miss Anna… I'm glad that you are so enthusiastic about the work I do for my Lord." Justin told her with a smile.

"That's one way of lookin' at it I guess. I still can't believe that Shinigami-Sama would send a Death Scythe all the way to Death Grove."

"The amount of Madness in the area has spiked several times over the past few weeks. It needed to be checked out."

"I have noticed an increased number of pre-Kishin in the area but I didn't think much of it. I took them all out just like always."

"Like always? You mean that you've hunted kishin eggs before?"

"Yeah… I mean, I suck as a meister…but someone has to protect the people here. They may no longer see the danger in this world or care to do anything about it but I can't just let innocent people be some evil fiends' lunch now can I?"

She was an angel…truly. If it was possible to be one then she was. She was so kind and selfless, going so far as to protect the very people who scorned her in the past. Why had they been allowed to speak against her as they had? Were her parents aware? Justin wondered why she hadn't been sent to Death City to attend the Academy. She had protected a whole town from countless pre-Kishin spirits single-handedly. She was more than capable of being a great meister…all she really needed was a weapon partner.

"From what I've seen you are an excellent meister. You did save my life after all." Justin pointed out to her.

"Ptff…I only got in a good hit 'cause the damned beast was distracted. Otherwise it would have probably knocked me around for a few minutes 'fore I could destroy it. I'm very accident prone so I never escape a fight without an injury. In fact, if I go to the doctor's office any more this year they're gonna start getting' suspicious." She told him in a dejected voice.

The blonde wanted to argue (then go and kill everyone that lived in Death Grove). How long had they put this angel down? So long that she couldn't even tell the difference between dumb luck and her own abilities as a meister. She should be in Death City right now, attending classes and increasing her skills, working with a partner in service to Lord Death. Justin was going to protest a second time but his injury decided to make itself known once again and he sucked in his breath and clamped his eyes shut as the stabbing pain in his side returned. Anna instantly realized that he was in pain and bolted into the kitchen to find a cure for it. She came back seconds later with a glass of water and two small red tablets. She handed the Death Scythe the glass and dropped the pills into his other hand.

"Take these…they'll help with the pain."

Justin complied, tossing the pills into his mouth before tipping the glass back and empting it of water. Placing the empty glass on the table in front of him the blonde gave his thanks to which Anna simply nodded in reply. They lapsed into silence at this point, it was slightly awkward but at the same time it felt strangely natural. It was awkward because they both had so much that they wanted to ask the other but they had no clue how to ask it. But natural in that they felt comfortable in the others presence. Anna collected the dirty dishes on the table and headed back into the kitchen to place them in the sink. She contemplated washing them but decided against it for the time being (it wasn't like they would go anywhere). Returning to the living room Justin decided to ask her another question.

"What did you mean when you said that you were a Saint?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned back, confused as to what he was talking about.

"When I was in and out of consciousness, I remember asking who you were. You said that you were a Saint... what did you mean by that?"

"Oh…well, I had thought you would have heard about me from the people in town so I figured that you would understand. Saint is my last name, everyone in town knows about the weirdo saint girl that lives out in the woods." Anna told him, slightly surprised to be asked such a question.

"Saint…Anna Saint." The Death Scythe said slowly, testing the sound of her name. It was perfect for her in his opinion.

"That's my name…" She told him, giving him a lop-sided smile.

The Death Scythe and the half-meister talked idly for the next hour or so; each one asking the other question after question. They enjoyed one another's company, something that neither of the loners was really used to. In fact this was probably the longest either of the teenagers had ever spoken to anyone before. They seemed to connect to one another, although neither of them noticed the depth of the connection that they had to each other.

** 0123456789876543210**

Justin's POV

She was wonderful… I know I've been thinking about this over and over again but I can't help it. I can't remember the last time I had talked to someone like this. In fact, I don't recall ever talking with someone this much at one time.

"Hey Justin, shouldn't you let Lord Death know what happened with those pre-kishin?" Anna asked me suddenly, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"I hadn't thought about it much but you're probably right. Although, I did have a week to complete my mission so I have another six days before I would need to report in."

Normally I would have informed My Lord of the mission status immediately, but I was so absorbed with everything else that it had slipped my mind. I scolded myself and asked Lord Death to forgive my forgetfulness when Anna spoke again.

"Six days huh…what's today anyways?"

"The eleventh I think…"

"Crap! Is it really?"

"Yes…why, what's wrong?" I asked as Anna hopped up from the floor.

"Sorry… it's nothing important. I just remembered that I have a bunch of books I need to return to the public library. I need to bring them back by today; if I don't I'll have to pay a forty dollar late fee. I'm really sorry about this but I've got to go… you'll be find to stay here for an hour or so won't you? You can go exploring the house and the grounds if you like."

"Are you certain that you wouldn't like me to accompany you?" I questioned softly, I didn't mind staying here. But deep down I wanted to stay near Anna as much as I could; I had enjoyed her company and wanted to speak with her more. She looked at me strange then, like she was shocked that I had asked such a question.

"Uh… sure, you can come if you want. Are you sure though? You are injured."

"Of course I wish to join you. You did save me after all, the least I can do is act as good company."

"Well, alright then." Anna answered with a smile, her smile was so cute.

"I… don't suppose you have my robe somewhere?"

"Oh… yeah, it's in the kitchen. Although I don't think they'll do you much good."

I was confused for a moment but after following her into the kitchen I realized what she meant. My robe lay folded on the kitchen table, the right side ripped apart and covered in dry blood. It was ruined; no way was I wearing that. Actually, I can't even wear my white t-shirt since it was in pretty much the same condition.

"Sorry 'bout that by the way…I'm not much in the way of sewing."

"There's no need to worry about it, I understand. Although, I don't suppose you have something here that I can wear?"

Anna blushed brightly before answering. "Y-yeah, I'll find somethin'… hang on a sec…" She muttered before scurrying away.

I waited silently for her return. I found my cross, cap, and death-pod (**A/N: Death-pod is also called a D-pod, Soul Eater version of an I-pod) **near my robe and I quickly returned them to their proper places. I said a few quick prayers before Anna returned, a dark blue t-shirt and a long-sleeve white button up shirt in her arms.

"This should fit, there's a bathroom down the hall you can change in, second door on the left."

"Thank-you Miss Anna…"

"I thought I told you to just call me Anna." She told me with a smirk as I walked out of the kitchen, I smiled to myself although I wasn't quite sure why.

**0123456789876543210**

Anna's POV

I stood at the front door of my house trying to get my converse on without untying them (it takes quite a bit of skill to do actually). The books I had borrowed from the library were all stuffed into my book bag and my Beats™ were hanging around my neck. I was very surprised when Justin offered to go with me; I was almost certain that he would have stayed here. Then again he was really nice and sweet so of course he would join me; it was the gentlemanly thing to do after all. I could feel my face heating up again and I knew my face was pink from blushing. Why the hell was I blushing?! I don't have a clue, oh wait, I know. It's because of Justin. I shouldn't be blushing over him, I hardly know him and he's just being nice because I saved him. But still, it is sort of nice to think that _someone _actually cared about me in some way. Since just about everyone in town would want nothing more than to light their torches, grab their pitchforks, and chase me off into the hills or something like that. I finally managed to get my shoes on when Justin returned to the living room. ***Insert more blushing here* **crap! I'm blushing even more, he's so adorable!

I know that adorable was not something that guys liked to be called but I can't help it. I was lucky to find anything in my brother's room that would even remotely fit Justin but even the clothes I had found weren't perfect. The blue t-shirt was a bit too tight and showed off the faint outline of the muscles of his torso. The white button up on the other hand was too big, so much so that the cuffs came down over his fingers. He looked slightly uncomfortable in such casual clothing (since all he ever walked around in was a formal priest outfit). But somehow the clothes worked rather well for him.

"It suits you…" I said without really thinking about it.

"Are you quite certain? I fell rather…odd without my robes." He muttered as he fiddled with the collar of the button up shirt.

"I'm very certain, and besides… you won't get as many stares in town without those robes."

"I suppose that you are correct in that regard."

"Indeed…are you ready to head out?"

"Just about…do you know where my shoes are?"

"Right here by the door."

"Ah…thank-you."

"Don't mention it, now… let's get goin'!" I shouted as I headed out the door, Justin followed right behind me although he was a bit more stoic then I was.

** 0123456789876543210**

Normal POV

The walk to town took about twenty minutes all of which was spent in quiet conversation between the two teenagers. Justin was of course listening to his music so Anna had been shouting at him for a while before he explained that he could read her lips so there was no need to shout. She had blushed and squeaked out an apology to which Justin simply smiled and told her it was alright. Anna didn't have the same luxury and had to settle for turning her music up as loud as it would go and hanging her headphones around her neck so she could hear it and the people around her at the same time (something that others found rather annoying).

"Maybe I should learn to read lips…it would be a big help." Anna said as she walked beside Justin, two of his steps equaling one of her own.

"It is a difficult feat to master." The Death Scythe told her.

"I'll bet… oh well, I can do something just as cool." She boasted jokingly.

"What is that?"

"I can do sign language…"

"Really? Where did you learn that?"

"My mom taught me…she was a nurse at the local doctors' office, she worked with disabled people a lot."

"An excellent meister, cook, and sign language user; I'm starting to think that there isn't much you can't do." Justin told her.

"*Blushing* Humph…please, there's nothin' special 'bout me."

Justin was going to tell her otherwise but the sound of a car horn interrupted his thoughts. A large white pick-up truck covered in mud that had been driving towards the pair pulled off to the side of the road.

"Oh Lord Death…help us all." Anna muttered in disgust as she saw the people in the truck.

"_Hey, look it boys…it's the local whacko! And she's got 'nother fellow with her!" One of the three boys shouted in a thick redneck tone._

"_Oi man, ya better stay away from her! That little freak'll kill ya when yer not lookin'!" Another jeered._

"_Naw man, leave him be! He must be just as crazy as her anyways! Why else would he be a'hanging 'round her to begin with!" The third accused._

The Gresham brother's, the oldest was a senior and the younger two were juniors. They were just a few of the local teens that wanted to make Anna's life a living hell. Although she normally did a very good job of avoiding them now that school was out it would be near impossible to go into town without at least one person harassing her. Anna ignored them and made sure to walk around their truck at far to the side of the road as she could. She grabbed the sleeve of Justin's shirt and gently pulled him along behind her. Justin remained silent but also wary of the three men in the truck. He didn't like them at all, they were bothering Anna; his rescuer…his company… his friend.

"_Hey, were ya goin' girl!"_

"_Don't be such a damn prick!"_

"_Come on, we's just playin' 'round!"_

The three men finally drove away, the rusted exhaust pipe on the truck rattling as it sped down the street. Anna scowled at them before glancing at Justin and casting him a look of sympathy. He returned her look with a kind smile, one that said it was alright. Anna smiled back before realizing that she still had ahold of Justin's shirt sleeve. She released it like it was on fire and turned away from him, her face turned beet red for what had to be the hundredth time that day. Justin didn't say anything about it, although for some reason he was a bit upset at the loss of contact. It had… felt nice. The Death Scythe shook those thoughts from his mind as he and Anna entered the town of Death Grove.

Walking down Main Street was even more strange and uncomfortable than yesterday. Even without his priest garb everyone and their mother seemed to be staring at him. Again they talking about him and again his music prevented him from understanding most of it. Anna however, was not so lucky. She could hear everything that was said.

"_What's she doing here?"_

"_Oh great, she's back in town."_

"_Who's she got with her? Another freak I'll bet."_

"_Wasn't that the guy in the priest outfit from the other day? What the hell's he doing with her?"_

'Oh please give me the strength not to snap and slaughter the whole town…' Anna chanted mentally feeling the beginnings of a headache forming.

"Are you quite alright Anna?" Justin asked quietly, his voice laced with worry.

The blond could sense Anna's distress and annoyance in her wavelength, he wasn't sure how but he knew it was where the vibes he was getting were coming from. The vibes shifted quickly to confusion before Anna answered the question.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him as she sensed the worry coming from Justin's wavelength.

Justin knew somehow that she wasn't telling the truth, whatever was being said was really bothering her. Justin gritted his teeth and prayed for the people to be forgiven and for Anna to not be so upset over their words.

** 012345678987653210**

Watching Anna at the library was like watching a kid who had been left alone in a candy store. Her earlier annoyance and distress had melted away in an instant, replaced with joy and wonderment. She was very intelligent, and loved to read books on all subjects. After returning the ones she had brought with her Anna began searching the countless shelves for more books to check out. Justin was quiet as he watched her; he liked seeing her this way. So free… happy, it was a huge contrast to the way she acted on the way here. Justin wanted nothing more than to silence those people who insulted and mocked her just because she was different. He wanted to protect her from such things.

'Like no one did for me…' Justin thought before instantly chastising himself, all of _that_ was in the past. It was pointless to dwell on such things.

"Hey Justin, what you starin' out into space for?" Anna questioned as she rounded one of the bookshelves, a stack of books in her arms.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking… "

"Don't think too hard. You'll give yourself a headache." Anna told him with a smirk as she went to check out her books.

After checking out five more books Anna showed Justin around the small town of Death Grove. There wasn't much to it but now that Justin actually had the time to take in the scenery he found the town to be a rather nice looking place. Of course his favorite place was by far the church. A large raised up building made of smooth grey bricks and a high pitched roof. Shinigami-sama's mask painted in white above the front doors of the cathedral and a ten foot steeple staring down from high above. Anna said that although many people in Death Grove had forgotten the great debt that they all owed to Lord Death the one church in the small rural town was still packed to the gills every Sunday. The weapon and half-meister sat on the church steps discussing one of their shared favorite subjects…music.

"You see…the musical conundrum of Grunge is that it was never given the chance to evolve like most other genres of music. The best bands either stopped recording or broke up when the music became mainstream like Screaming Trees, Sound Garden, and Malfunkshun. Or in other cases the main band members' died-Kurt Cobain from Nirvana, and Lanye Staley from Alice in Chains." Anna told her guest as he listened intently.

"You really enjoy music, don't you?"

"Maybe as much as you do Death Metal Priest." Anna said grinning at the nickname she had given him.

"It definitely sounds that way."

"Do you like grunge, or are you just a Death Metal guy?"

"I don't really have a favorite type, as long as I listen to my music I can continue to serve my Lord to the best of my abilities. Do you have a preference?"

"As long as it isn't Classical…over than that I'm cool with most anything. You got a favorite sound?"

"That's a very hard thing to say for certain…I suppose my favorite would be Step Up."

"For real…I guess that great minds do think alike."

Anna flipped through the songs on her red I-pod Nano until she found Step Up. She pressed play before reaching over to Justin and yanking the ear buds out of his ears so he could hear her music instead. Justin's eyes widening slightly when the sound of his music disappeared but he quickly relaxed again as Anna's music took its place. The Death Scythe was rather surprised to find someone else who liked that song and it only served to increase his interest in the green eyed female even more. The two teens got lost in a world that only they knew about; siting on the steps of the church and listening to music as though they were best friends and had gone through this same routine their whole lives.

As the minutes ticked by Justin and Anna unconsciously scooted closer to one another. There had been a foot between them when they first sat down but now there knees were pressed against each other and their shoulders would occasionally brush together. Normally the ever shy and insecure Anna wouldn't had the nerve to be siting so close to any guy and Justin was always so aloof that he never had the chance to sit this close to anyone. But those things didn't seem to matter, anyone who didn't know the pair would think that their behavior was completely normal. Another song began to play; Anna's eyes sparkled with glee at the familiar tune, Creep by Radiohead (her self-appointed theme song). Justin had never heard the song before but he did notice the way Anna's face brightened at the sound.

"Do you like this song a lot?"

"Yeah, it's like my theme song."

"Are you going to sing it?"

"Why would I do that?!" Anna asked in shock.

"I heard you singing this morning, you have a beautiful voice. I enjoyed hearing you sing." Justin admitted, he didn't know what possessed him to say that aloud but the idea of hearing her sing again was very appealing. He wanted to hear her sing.

"Don't remind me, you embarrassed the crap out of me ya know?"

"Why in the world would you be embarrassed about that?"

"My singing isn't all that wonderful, I only sing in chorus class at school or at home where no one can hear me." Anna muttered as she stared at the steps beneath her shoes.

"Your singing _is _wonderful Anna, and I would very much like to heard it again."

Anna snapped her head in Justin's direction, searching his eyes to see if he meant what he had said. He didn't look to be lying though; it was just so strange to her. No one (aside from her chorus teacher and a handful of people in her class) had every complimented her on her singing. She was almost too shy to sing with a group of people much less on her own into front of someone else. But she just couldn't say no to those bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Fine…but if you laugh I'll smack you." She told him with a slight growl.

Justin's smile was blinding "I promise that I won't laugh."

"Okay…"

* * *

_**When you were here before…**_

_**Couldn't look you in the eye…**_

_**You're just like an angel…**_

_**Your skin makes me cry…**_

_**You float like a feather…**_

_**In a beautiful world…**_

_**I wish I was special…**_

_**You're so very special…**_

_**But I'm a creep…**_

_**I'm a weirdo…**_

_**What the hell am I doing here…? **_

_**I don't belong here…**_

_**I don't care if it hurts…**_

_**I want to have control…**_

_**I want a perfect body…**_

_**I want a perfect soul**_

_**I want you to notice…**_

_**When I'm not around…**_

_**You're so very special…**_

_**I wish I was special…**_

_**But I'm a creep…**_

_**I'm a weirdo…**_

_**What the hell am I doing here…?**_

_**I don't belong here…**_

_**She's running out the door…**_

_**She's running…**_

_**She run, run, run, run **_

_**Run!**_

_**Whatever makes you happy…**_

_**Whatever you want…**_

_**You're so very special…**_

_**I wish I was special…**_

_**But I'm a creep…**_

_**I'm a weirdo…**_

_**What the hell am I doing here…?**_

_**I don't belong here…**_

_**I don't belong here…  
**_

* * *

It happened again, for the second time Justin felt the feeling of calm and content flood his system as his mind was mesmerized by the beautiful siren siting right next to him. Why would she be embarrassed by her voice? It was like some strange form of magic. Justin could listen to his music all day long but her voice made the Death Scythe want to fall into the lyrics like they were a bottomless ocean and never come to the surface again. Justin understood what Anna meant about this song being her theme song; the lyrics were exactly how she felt about her life. Her singing was beautiful but the song was sung in sadness. Again Justin felt the unsettling urge to hurt the people in this town.

"HEY! What are you heathens doing here!?"

The shout made both Justin and Anna jump and spin around to face the direction that the noise had come from. Down the corridor the man came, a man in his late forties with short, pitch black hair that was slowly greying and stony blue eyes. He wore pure black floor length robes with a white cloth wrapped around his waist. A black skull cap covered his head and a black stole with white skull designs was draped around his neck. **(A/N: A stole is a long thin piece of fabric that looks like a scarf. It is worn around the neck and falls down past the person's waist.) **He was a priest**… **the preacherof the church in Death Grove.

"Damn-it…" Anna cursed without even thinking about it, she really hated this guy (and his opinion of her wasn't much better).

"You hooligan! How dare you defile the sacredness of the church with you filthy mouth!" The man screamed as he moved towards the two teens.

Anna grabbed Justin's wrist for the second time that day and hauled him to his feet, down the church steps, and across the street. The middle aged man stopped at the bottom of the church stairs; glaring at the meister and Death Scythe like he wanted them to burst into flames right there on the spot. The priest had hated Anna for many years now, and the feeling was pretty mutual. Anna stuck her tongue out at the man, she knew she was acting like a child but she couldn't help it.

"You evil spawn! How dare you come back here again! After you were banned!"

"So what, you may be able to prevent me from attending church but you can't stop me from siting on public steps!"

"Silence devil servant, The Lord will strike you down for your insolence!"

"Do you hear yourself? You're as crazy as you are arrogant!"

"Enough! Both of you delinquents leave and stay gone!" The angry priest shouted before turning on his heel and storming away into the church.

Anna stomped away down the street, Justin right on her heels. The Death Scythe was very confused about what had just happened and was also worried about Anna. The young woman looked like a rabid animal trapped in a corner. Her blood was boiling in anger as she headed in the direction of her home in the woods. She didn't slow down until she was almost halfway back; she hadn't followed the road this time, instead she had taken off into the woods. She wasn't worried about getting lost though. She knew these woods like the back of her hand after all. Her pace slowed and slowed until she finally just stopped walking all together. Anna found a large granite rock jetted out of the ground and plopped herself right down on it. She breathed in slowly and deeply for a few minutes before she had finally calmed down. She wouldn't cry, she had learned that. But Lord Death knows she wanted to. Justin walked over to the seated female, he wanted to speak but he couldn't find the words to say. She beat him to it.

"I'm sorry…I knew it was a bad idea to stay there."

"No…it's not your fault. You had no idea that would happen. But…just who was that man?"

"Father Johnson…he's an ass if you couldn't tell."

"I can tell… but why?" Justin asked, ignoring Anna's curse as he sat down near her on the rock.

"He may be a priest but severing The Lord is the farthest thing from his mind. I used to go to church there, until he kicked me out in the middle of service a few years ago and told me to never show my face there again."

"Why? Why in the name of Lord Death would one of his followers do such a thing?" Justin asked in horror.

"Because…I knew…"

"Knew what?"

"…He kicked me out 'cause he said that I had punched some kid in the face. I didn't do shit though. He really kicked me out so that I wouldn't say anythin' about what I saw."

"What…what did you see?"

"He was… takin' money from the church…still is probably. I saw him take it. He was afraid I'd say somethin' 'bout it. I did accuse him after he kicked me out of the church; but by then no one would believe a word I said against him. Hell, they wouldn't have listened to me to begin with. Who'd believe the local freak show huh?"

Justin's wavelength spiked in a second, his normally stoic demeanor had been shattered like a pane of glass. The Death Scythe was enraged. This priest was unbelievable! For everything he had done…against Anna and against the church and name of Lord Death! He hadn't realized how much pressure his wavelength was letting off until Anna shook him shoulder and snapped him out of his angry haze.

"Justin…hey Justin, are you alright?"

"Y-yes…I'm fine. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to release my wavelength like that." The priest said softly, feeling more anger towards the townspeople and more upset for Anna.

"Don't apologize, I know you didn't mean to. And don't be pissed at that idiot either. It's nothing new to me."

"I know but… you shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Haha…You forget who yer talkin' 'bout here. Stuff like that doesn't bother me." Anna told him, her tone not nearly as forceful or confident as she meant it to sound.

"It _does_ bother you Anna…" Justin countered.

"Maybe…but, there's nothin' that can be done 'bout it."

The two fell silent, Justin wishing more than anything that he could do something about the residents of Death Grove. Make them stop their slander and prejudice against Anna. But she was right; there was nothing that he could really do. Almost everyone in this town seemed to either hate her or fear her. They had learned to fear her, but he knew that Anna was not someone to be afraid of…at all. The young priest could do nothing at the moment but pray for Anna and her tormentors.

"Come on…it's gettin' late. We'd better go." Anna told him, standing up and stretching.

"As you wish…Miss Anna." Justin compiled, standing as well.

"Humph…I told you not to call me 'Miss'." Anna snarked back, although Justin noticed a small smile cross her face as she said that.

**0123456789876543210**

Justin was tired… an understandable feeling really. His side injury was slowly starting to ache again and he was beginning to feel fatigued. His fatigued was largely a result of him accompanying Anna to Death Grove. Then again the Death Scythe didn't regret his chose at all. Justin returned to his earlier position on the very comfortable couch. Anna gave him another round of pills and water which he quickly downed. Anna returned the empty glass to the kitchen where her eyes landed on the dirty dishes from breakfast. The meister groaned and shut her eyes at the realization that she _still _had to wash them. With a sigh she sat out to complete the task.

Justin's POV

I sat on the couch after Anna and I had returned to her home. I stifled a yawn as I went from siting on the couch to laying down; my head resting against a fluffy red pillow. The medicine she had given my not long ago helping with the pain in my side. Anna hadn't returned since she had taken the glass back to the kitchen and I momentarily wondered what she was doing. I relaxed when I heard the water in the sink running. The soft rush of the water was very soothing, it was making me feel even sleeper than I already did. I was fighting to stay awake but then I heard a noise that made that completely impossible. Anna was singing again, I was too tired to understand the words but the sound of her voice combined with the white noise of the water was enough to knock me out. Me eyes closed and darkness consumed me…I let it, allowing Anna's sweet voice to carry me away.

Anna's POV

I had just finished the dishes, dried them and placed them where they belonged. I called out to Justin but he didn't answer me. My brows knit together in confusion as I turned and entered the living room. There he was, Justin Law… asleep on my couch. He looked so cute…stop it Anna! Don't think like that! Too late, the heat flooded my face and I knew my face would be bright red. I shock me head before headed to the small closet at the end of the hallway. I returned moments later with a large black blanket. I removed Justin's necklace, cap, and D-pod from his person and placed it on the table beside us. I gently pulled off his shoes before unfolding the blanket and draping it over his sleeping form. He shifted slightly but remained asleep. I smiled again, I just couldn't help myself. I hardly ever smiled, and I had never smiled so much around another person. It was a strange and yet enjoyable feeling. The feeling of being cared about. I shook this thought away before moving to a chair across the room to allow Justin to continue resting in peace. I lapsed into silence before grabbing one of the books from the bag next to my chair. I began to read but my mind was not on the words. I didn't know what would happen once Justin was fully healed but I knew that I would be sad to see he leave. In a few short hours that I had known him he had become my only friend. I forced those thoughts away, returning my attention to the words on the pages in front of me. I didn't know what was in the future but the only thing I could do was cross that bridge when I got to it.

**Chapter End**

**Done with second Chap! Yay!**

**Hope you guys like!**

**See u in Chapter 3!**

**PEACE OUT!**

_**Virgo-24**_


End file.
